


The world's most dangerous potion

by Padfootly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Drarry, Dray, M/M, Malfoy, UA, draco - Freeform, harry - Freeform, potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootly/pseuds/Padfootly
Summary: Some ficlets about a potion class and the smell Potter and Malfoy felt and how their family reacted to it.





	1. Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Some points about this work:  
> 1 - In this fic Voldemort didn't return in the fourth year because he died there when he tried to kill Harry. It is as if he hadn't made the horcrux and in the attack really had died.  
> 2-Lucius became a Death Eater under pressure from his father.  
> 3- Lucius and Severus are best friends.
> 
> Enjoy it, guys <3

Harry had even start to appreciate the potion lessons now that he didn’t need to see Snape's face in them, and now that he had the half-blood prince's book to aid him in all the tasks the teacher requested. It was amazing how small changes could do good for some people. Unfortunately, something that hadn’t changed was that gryffindor and slytherin still had this class together. Although, since only 12 students had obtained a grade to continue in the class, they shared that class with all the other houses. Harry sat next to Ronald, Ernesto Macmillan, whom Harry liked, despite his pompous manner, and Hermione. Four Ravenclaw students shared a table farther apart, and another table, the nearest table, was occupied by four Slytherins. The professor had just entered the room and organized his material for the class of that day when Harry noticed the cauldrons standing in front of the class and heard that drawn voice, which he could recognize anywhere, exclaim with contempt.

\- Hey, Potter! This horrible potion stinks like you. Disgusting, isn’t it? – The Slytherins laughed contemptuously. Malfoy was sitting with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and another student who Potter didn’t remember the name, maybe it was Nott.

\- Shut up, Malfoy. I can’t smell anything because of the disgusting stench of your disgusting shampoo. – He replied irritably, causing the gryffindor to mutter in approval.

Slughorn laughed. He missed being young and able to bark that way, but his smile widened as he turned to the group and asked:

\- Now class, after this incredible demonstration of good manners, who could tell me what a potion that is? – Hermione raised her hand quickly, as was her custom, receiving a smile of approval from the teacher who soon gave room for the girl to respond.

\- It’s Amortentia, sir. – She started, stiffening in her chair. - The most powerful love potion available. It smells different to each of us, according to what attracts us. And yes, boys. - She continued, now with a smile on her face. - We've all heard your previous comments.

The two boys were as red as possible in the midst of laughter from the other students and a frown from Ron. The eyes met and were quickly diverted as the teacher turned again to the students:

\- Take the scales and the potion kits and don’t forget the Advanced Potion-Making...

Harry took a deep breath as he began to pick up his materials with the whole class, the noise filled the classroom, and he again glanced at Malfoy, who gave him a pleasant smile, making something similar to spring on his face.


	2. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are not linear. 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying <3

It was very hard for Potter and Malfoy to be able to reside even in the same place after the potions class. It was almost a month of avoiding each other on school, stepping into secret passages, and climbing stairs that they shouldn’t, simply so they haven’t to look one in the other's face. Which was extremely difficult when they shared several classes together, and that was where things got complicated. In the class the exchanges were undeniable, Malfoy was no longer joking or barking, and Harry blushed every time his eyes locked on one another. It was almost a month after the disastrous lesson of potions that the first interaction between slytherin and gryffindor took place. The gold trio was in the main hall, having lunch and deciding what they would do on the free afternoon that stretched.

\- Is that Malfoy? - Hermione said, cutting off a discussion between Harry and Ronald.

\- Malfoy? Where? - Harry looked alarmed and then looked up.

\- Why the hell is he coming toward our table? - Ron said narrowing his eyes.

\- Is he coming? - The brunette spoke a little loudly, trying to straighten his hair with his hand and making it even more messy.

\- Harry, what are you doing? - The girl had a look of laughter on her lips as it stared at the scene unfolding.

-Nothing! - The green-eyed man exclaimed.

-Potter! - The blonde spoke.

\- Malfoy. - Harry returned.

\- What are you going to do this weekend? -He asked. His face was, as always, a mask.

\- Hogsmeade. - The brunette answered quickly.

\- Great. - He spoke, still with his unreadable face. - Meet me at three brooms at eleven.

\- Wait ... - Ron started, but was soon cut off.

-Okay. - The gryffindor replied blushing slightly.

-Harry? - Hermione was puzzled.

-I'll see you there. - And a smirk escaped the blond's red lips.

-What was this? Ron asked, looking like it would collapse any minute.

\- Apparently, I have a date. - Replied the lion.


	3. Family

Draco was pacing back and forth hoping this would calm him down. He had sent a letter to his parents saying that during the Christmas holidays he had something to tell them, and he would like his godfather to be together as well. Trouble was, the Christmas holidays had come and he had no idea how to do it. He heard a noise and the sound of three people talking in the tea room and started walking towards the door, when he entered the room the three were already well served and seemed to discuss lively about something, which soon stopped and he had attention directed towards him.

-So ...- Draco began slowly. -I have something to tell you.

-Good ... Get on with it. - His father made a gesture with his hands as if he were in a hurry.

-Lucius, shush. -Narcisa admonished him.

Draco took a few deep breaths before releasing quickly and his voice a little shaky:

-I'm gay...

-I'm glad I was sitting down for that. - Severus spoke and his voice was pure sarcasm.

-And I'm dating Harry Potter. - He continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, his voice still shaking and his hands sweating.

-Oh, Merlin. I am shocked. -Your father spoke in a bored way.

-Absolutely astonished. - His godfather agreed.

-Lucius, do be quiet. - The matriarch complained. -Draco, dear ... We already knew. Actually, we’ve known for a while now.

-What? But how? - He asked nervously.

-It's not as if one of us lives at Hogwarts and teaches you and Potter, doesn’t it?- Snape commented wryly.

-Or as if your mother and I didn’t have to listen to every detail about Saint Potter since his freshman year. - Your father completed.

Draco took a deep breath and blushed at the elders' comments.

-I'm leaving. - He spoke with a faint smile from his mother.

The others continued their conversations as he left the room, he felt more relieved than he had been in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could had seen this reaction by them?  
> HAHAHHA Hope your enjoying <3


	4. Grimmauld place number 12

Since his early 14's his life had been better than he could imagine. Sirius had managed to free himself from Azkaban and Peter was in the place he should have been. He didn’t need to look in the face of his aunt, his uncle or the fat seal that was his cousin ever again. He was now a member of grimmauld place number 12. He, his godfather Sirius Black, his former teacher and best friend of his parents, Remus Lupin and Monster, the house elf. He was happier than he remembered one day being in his life. He had been home for Christmas for at least three days and was looking for a way to tell his tutors that he was dating a boy. Not only a boy, he took a deep breath and a smile automatically sprang to his lips, he was dating Draco Malfoy. The opportunity came near lunchtime. The boy was hungry and went slowly into the kitchen, stretching, he had just woken up and came face to face with Sirius and Remus kissing passionately in front of the stove. Harry ended up being scared and knocked over a glass that was in the closet to his side, causing Lupin to turn red and hurry to explain, Sirius had a light smile on his face. Before Remus could say anything, Harry cut him off by saying:

\- It's okay, guys. - Remus took a deep breath and Black laughed a little more before Harry continued. - But does that mean I can bring my boyfriend, Draco, here for you guys meet him?

-Are you dating a Malfoy? - Sirius laughed. - Lucius must be freaking out.

\- Pads, shut up. - Moony grunted.

-I'd give anything to see Snivellus' face. – Black continued. -Did you know he's the boy's godfather?

-Sirius Black, I will not speak again. - Remus grunted at the other one more time. - You can bring him any time, Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, slowly calming down, he was very lucky to have the family he had, the three exchanged a compliment smile and sat at the table together.

-Does he kiss well, Harry? - Black asked in a sly tone, making the boy turn red and rise from the table.

-Remus, please keep Sirius quiet. - He said as he withdrew from the kitchen, listening to the older man's laughter.


	5. Random facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last one.
> 
> I really like this fic, it is my baby, hope you guys like it <3

"Apparently Draco Malfoy was not such a bad company after you'd been forced to put up with him because your best friend had started dating him", Ronald Weasley thought after winning Draco in the Wizard's Chess. The dispute was fierce between the two of them, it was the first time the redhead had found someone as good as him, and against all logic he liked it. He liked to feel challenged. Apparently, Harry's patience had been limited to just waiting for three games and he was determined to get their attention. The three boys were thrown on the floor of Harry’s room at grimmald place number 12 as they waited for dinner to be ready, and Harry had begun to do what he did best: Flutter.

-Did you ever stop to think about how we never stop feeling our own tongue? – He dropped what was, probably, his fifth random fact, which he considered to be interesting, and Ron laughed before Draco could respond.

-So… how about I taste yours for a change? - said the blonde as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and gave his grin.

Harry laughed along with the redhead before he could speak, still smiling:

-Okay. I still hate you, but this one was awesome. - Draco laughed gratefully. -I'll leave you guys alone a bit. - Weasley stood up and walked toward the door. -Do not be late, I'm hungry.

Draco approached Harry as soon as the other left the room and smiled at him.

\- What about my proposal? - The blonde asked, already approaching his boyfriend.

-I do not understand why your lips aren’t still stuck in mine. - The brunette replied with a smile, joining their mouths in a dance well known by them. A year, a year together, and every time they kissed it was like it was the first time, their mouths started slight, butterflies were starting to fly in their bellies, and Harry's hand went to Malfoy's waist. Kiss him was the most incredible thing in the world, feel hs taste, his body clinging to his. Draco Malfoy was the most fantastic person in the world.  
With much effort they separated, gasping and laughing.

-I love you, Scarhead.

-I love you, Ferret.


End file.
